


Brothers

by PatterCake



Series: Fluffember 2020 [8]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, also for the love of god, if any lemoncest or zest or w/e shippers read this I'm hunting u for sport, is really really really buy into ideas about the ruling class, lg1 is some form of awful in all my other fics featuring him but here the worst thing he does, piggy back, poor guy needs some socialism he'd be so much happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: Lemongrab has a brother now but he's not sure what that means having never encountered the concept of siblings before. The fact that he hasn't encountered the concept of a loving family either doesn't help much.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab & Earl of Lemongrab, NOT lemoncest for the love of god they are siblings, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Fluffember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008450
Kudos: 5





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> said this in the tags already but to reiterate: I am setting the boundary that lemoncest makes me uncomfortable and I do not want people who ship it interacting with my work. Please respect this boundary.

Princess Bubblegum was glad to leave the two Lemongrabs to their own weird, terrifying, and probably disturbing devices. Not realising that Lemongrab the first didn’t actually understand what a sibling was having never encountered the concept before.

Lemongrab studied his newly created twin, trying to figure this question out. The other lemon was sat on the floor and scribbling something - Lemongrab always kept stashes of paper and writing utensils just in case he needed to write a letter of complaint to the Princess. She never replied but it felt nice to have an outlet for his aggression and annoyance. His “brother” wasn’t writing a letter of complaint though, or even a letter at all. He dipped his pen in the lemon shaped inkpot, splattering ink on the floor messily, and carried on scrawling something. 

_ “Strange beeehaviour…” _ Lemongrab thought to himself. The other Lemongrab jumped up and ran over to him, hiding his creation behind his back. 

His white uniform had spots of black ink on the sleeves now but he didn’t seem to mind. He was grinning with all his sharp teeth on display and Lemongrab frowned slightly. Him and his brother were identical but each time he looked at him he saw someone else instead of the face the mirror reflected. He saw someone who was happy. He was… unused to seeing his own face smiling. 

“Iiii have made yooouuu aaa present!” The younger lemon announced. 

“An offering?” he said warily. No one had ever given him a present before. It wasn’t even his birthday, not that anyone celebrated that anyway. 

His brother thrust the piece of paper at him and Lemongrab took it suspiciously. On it, scrawled in still wet ink that stained his fingers, was a messy drawing of two figures with loopy arms and legs and long wobbly noses. He’d given them scribbled circles for heads with two nubs and left one figure’s clothes blank, then scribbled in the other one with black ink. 

“Do yoouu like it?” His brother asked anxiously. 

Lemongrab stared at the picture and slowly tapped the scribbled in person. “Iiiiis thiiis… meee?”

“Mmm it is both of us!” he replied cheerfully and pointed at his picture, “Meee and yoouu together.”

Lemongrab felt a weird emotion from this. He’d built statues of himself for the throne room to make it more like a proper castle but this was different. Even though it was a bad drawing it was better than any statue of himself he could ever make. Someone else made this for him- his brother did. 

And he’d drawn him smiling. 

“Doo yoouuu like it?” his brother asked anxiously. 

“It is acceptable.” he stated. His brother made a happy noise and flapped his hands before going back to his place on the floor. 

Lemongrab kept looking at the drawing and thinking about what it could mean. His brother had spent time and effort making this as a gift for him. Slaving away to make him happy. Maybe a brother was like a servant? 

He decided to test this theory. “Lemongrab,” he said to his twin, “nnnnngh come shine my shooes.”

“Mmm I don’t feeeel like it,” his brother replied nasally, already drawing another picture. This time of a horse. “Do iiiit yourself.”

Lemongrab gasped. No servant would ever respond to an earl so rudely. It seemed that whatever a brother was, he was going to have to keep looking. 

He was still searching for answers when him and his brother were playing one day. He didn’t know a lot of games that could be played as a pair since he’d never had a playmate before. His brother liked playing with the ceramic doll he’d made, and he liked playing with the camel and pegasus as much as he did. Eventually they tried branching out into board games and tag. Once his brother asked if they could play catch since he had so many catcher’s mitts lying around the place, and the answer to that had been a resounding no. 

One day they were playing hide and seek and when he found his brother curled up in the stables he realised he’d fallen asleep. He shook him and screamed at him till he woke up. 

His brother yawned, causing his jaw to unhinge and display all his fangs, “I’m tired Lemongrab.”

“I am not tired and I am also aaa Lemongrab,” he snapped at him, “Yoouuuu are a, hm, lazy boy.” 

He rubbed his eyes and it was obvious that he actually was tired. Lemongrab remembered that his brother was a lot younger than him despite being his identical twin. He must not be very strong yet - he was still a baby really. 

“Mmm fine.” Lemongrab said eventually, “yoouu maay… have nap time.”

His brother smiled and stood up woozily. He looked somewhat shaky and too groggy to walk all the way to the castle and up all the winding stairs Lemongrab had installed. “Can you carry me?” he asked. 

Lemongrab was appalled. Carry him? CARRY HIM?! “Youuuu want meee to make my royal body a mule and - and carry yooouuu?” 

His twin nodded innocently, seemingly not understanding how much this request enraged him. Lemongrab folded his arms and glared at him. “NO!” 

“Then Iii will have nap time in three stables…” His twin sat back down on the floor and Lemongrab found this idea just as disgusting as the thought of carrying someone. An earl couldn’t sleep in a stable! Had this lemon gone mad? There was only one way to salvage his brother’s dignity it seemed. 

“Mmmmngggh fiiiine… I will carry yoouuu…” he forced out, “But I will not enjoy it. And - And Dungeon. Thirty minutes Dungeon for this travesty.”

His brother smiled and climbed onto his back. Lemongrab had never given anyone else a piggy back ride before so it took a few false starts to hoist his brother up and figure out how to hold him there. Eventually his brother’s gentle weight was spread evenly over his back, and he could feel the warmth of his body - which was the exact same temperature as his own body - through the thin fabric of their matching uniforms. 

He muttered under his breath as he carried his brother, who soon fell asleep from the rocking motion. He could feel his deep breathing on his neck and every slight twitch of his sleeping body. His brother seemed to be really enjoying this. He realised their roles had reversed: now he was spending time and effort making his brother happy. Slaving away for him. 

Was _ he _ supposed to be the servant? He panicked at this thought as Lemongrab’s ideas about the class system were far from enlightened. Was he a subordinate like he was with the princess? Was a brother like a duke or a king? Did brothers outrank earls? 

These thoughts rushed around his head as he laid his sibling down on his bed. Like uniforms they had matching beds. His had black covers, the second Lemongrab’s had white covers and was on the opposite side of the royal bedroom. The second he lay down on the soft blanket his brother rolled over and shifted to be more comfortable. 

Lemongrab watched him sleep for a few minutes and then shook him awake a second time. His brother groggily opened his eyes and looked at him. They had the same eyes and Lemongrab met his own gaze as he asked; “Am Iiiii your slave?”

His brother looked amused at the question and shook his head. “But-” Lemongrab continued, “Iii did a thiiing for you. And I… liked doing a thing for yoouuu. Am I not your servant? What am I? What are yoouuu? Together what are weeee?” he pleaded. 

“We are just two siblings.” his brother replied. 

Lemongrab already knew that, but he didn’t know what siblings meant. Where siblings as a class fitted on the hierarchy the Princess had created and excluded him from. How was he supposed to act around his brother if he didn’t know which one of them was meant to be in charge? How was he supposed to make him happy if he didn’t really understand who he was? He hadn’t even been able to make the Princess happy. 

“But I have weeeiiird feelings in my lemon heart. Like… like with Mother Princess but these ones don’t hurt!” he tried to explain. His twin sat up to be at eye level with him and smiled. 

“I love you too, brother.” He told him, “I am happy that we’re family.” He lay back down and went to sleep as if nothing much had happened. Lemongrab was finally left with an answer; brother meant family, and it meant love. It meant loving and being loved back. 

He realised he hadn’t said “I love you” back to his sibling. And his weird love feelings meant he didn’t want to wake his sibling up a third time. That, he imagined, would be unacceptable. But he could tell him when his brother woke up. He could tell him again and again and again. 

He finally smiled. Brothers, it seemed, were unlike anything else in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me normally: yeah lemongrab 1 is a lil cunt and an abuser and like, an avid supporter of the ruling class and highkey sucks.
> 
> Me writing this: Lemongrab 1 I love you so fucking much kisses kisses love you 5ever.


End file.
